Muffled by the Snow
by Selkie Hal
Summary: Everybody knows about the Kojiro's, their old money and old superstitions. Their children are given names that prophesied their future. Kira Kojiro is surrounded by rumours, fears of what his name could lead to. Withdrawn from the world, he can barely look someone in the face, let alone remember a name. That is until he decides to explore the clubs Ouran has to offer. (M!oc/canon)


Everybody knows about the Kojiro's, their old money and old superstitions. Their children are given meaningful names, ones that prophesied the child's future. Kira Kojiro is surrounded by rumours, fears of what his name could lead to. Withdrawn from the world, he can barely look someone in the face, let alone remember a name. That is until he decides to explore the clubs Ouran has to offer. (Undecided M!OC/Canon pairing)

So, the idea for this came to me one day whilst reading some OHSHC fanfics, and I decided to write it down since I'm bored. Sorry if anyone's ooc, I haven't rewatched Ouran since forever. I don't think I'll use any of the canon events in this, though there may be some similarities. I haven't decided on any pairings either, or if they'll even be any romance.

Also, sorry for any spelling or spelling mistakes. English isn't my strong point despite being my first language lmao

Side Note: Each chapter is named after a song! This one is Killer from the Diamond is Unbreakable OST.

Chapter 1: Killer

It was cold. That was the first thought that came to his mind when he woke up. His blinds were opened as the maid hurried through, flashing him a polite smile as she left. _Ah. She's new, isn't she?_ Kira was a heavy sleeper. Though he awoke easily, he would sleep all day if one let him. It was often up to the household staff to wake him up to get ready for school, however it was treated more like a dare among the newcomers than a chore.

It was amusing at least.

He straightened his tie, the pale blue of his uniform contrasting against the shiny blackness of his hair. The butler greeted him as he passed, grabbing his bag from the older man as he left for the limo. He'd skip breakfast today, his stomach was aching again.

Stepping into the limo, he breathed out a sigh into the snowy air. At his side was his older sister, Ayatsuri, was busy chatting with the driver.

"And then Miu, you know her, right? Anyway, she had the absolute GUTS to turn down Haku! Right to his face!" She giggling, "He was so upset! But she's already dating poor Hayate, so-"

He tuned her out, ignoring her as he watched the cityscape go by. At 17 years old, he knew that his final year of highschool would be coming up soon, yet he still had no idea what he wanted to do for a career. His father was the head of the Kojiro Tobacco Imports, a large company that been built in the 1800's, bringing the family more money than they knew what to do with. His mother ran her own florist store, originally just a hobby, she used her skills to help bring more beauty into the world. Inusuke, his older brother and the heir to the fortune, was currently working at an investment broker. As for his sister…

He glanced at the girl as she grinned at herself, trying to do some last minute adjustments to her hair. Well, it looked like she'd take after mother's company. Sighing, he shifted his gaze back to the window. Commoners were making their way to their own school, the occasionally limo or expensive car passed them, life was going on as usual in the bustling town. Lost in his own thoughts, Kira was dimly aware of something nagging at him. Suddenly, a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Kira? Hey!" He turned to see Ayatsuri staring at him with a pout. "Didn't you hear me?"

He tuned her in.

"Oh… Sorry." His tone was flat as always. "What?"

She sighed. "I was asking if you're going to join any clubs this year. The music club is starting up again for the semester, which I plan to join by-the-by!" A hand lifted to her chin. "I'm the vice-president for the gardening club now, too!"

"Isn't it winter?"

"We have greenhouses, you know!" Sighing again, she leaned against the armrest between them, giving him a childishly serious look. "You gotta do something this year, Kira. Try and socialize! Have some fun, pick up a hobby even!"

He gave a slight frown. "I… have a hobby…"

"Feeding birds is hardly a hobby." Well, she had him there. "At _least_ go and visit all of the clubs once. See if any spark your interest."

"I'll try if it makes you shut up." He replied bluntly. Instantly, a grin lit up her face. "... You've got celery string in your teeth."

"Aah! What?!-"

Kira couldn't help but smirk. Ayatsuri realized he was lying and started to scowl him, but he tuned her out.

Sure his sister was annoying, but at least she talked to him like a person. In a way, she was his only friend. In the reflection of the window, he noticed his own green eyes staring back at him. Those vibrant, startling green eyes that he stole.

It was in second grade. He fell from a tree during lunch and split open his skull. The doctors at the hospital were rushing to still the blood flow and get him a transfusion, but the results came back confusing and muddled. The blood he was losing was type B-, but the sample taken from his arm was AB. They tested it again and again. Another test, another AB. Then they tested his other arm- the result was B-.

Kira was a chimera. A fusion of two people caused by one twin absorbing the other in the womb. Those green eyes of his that contrasted against his pitch black hair had belonged to his twin.

In a way, his name had come true. Kira had taken a life before he was even born. After that people began to treat him with more caution, as if he'd snap at any moment. The maids were frightened of him, his own brother grew to ignore him as if he'd embarrass the fragile reputation he had. It didn't get any better as he got older. The rumours at school never stopped, the few friends he had grew distant. He began to block out the world, withdraw from everyone and everything. He got good grades and never caused problems, he was the perfect child.

One without outward emotions.

He'd tuned them out.

"Have a good day, young master and mistress." The driver called as he left. The siblings separated as they went off to their classes. Instantly Ayatsuri was flocked by her friends, excited to see her again after winter break. _Why are they so excited?_ Didn't they just see each other the other day? He wasn't a very empathetic person to begin with, so being surrounded by noisy, excitable teens only grated on his nerves.

"Hey, isn't that the kid?"

"Yeah… to think he'd come back."

"I heard he stabbed a kid with a fork in middle school!"  
"Wow, no wonder he had to transfer."

Ah, the rumour mile was as lively as ever. Sighing, Kira cast his gaze to the floor. He couldn't look anyone in the face. Who knew what they saw in his green eyes? He tuned them out, allowing their mutters to fade into the background.

Classes went on like normal. He got in trouble for not paying attention by a substitute, some new transfer was seated next to him- he couldn't remember their face -and lunch arrived sooner than he thought. Every day was the same; go to school, come home, repeat until the holidays. Though those weren't any better.

He sat outside for lunch, in a sheltered area near the koi pond. Currently it was frozen over due to the weather, the fish having been transported into the indoor pond for now. Sighing, he picked at his bento. It was some different mix of winter vegetables and grilled meat, not that it made a difference to the menotidy of the world. Kira was… bored of life. Everything had grown so stagnant in the years. Even transferring to Ouran was a short-lived experience before the rumours started flying. _Same shit as always…_ He didn't go to any events unless it was mandatory, and even then he'd usually break away from the party to sit somewhere quieter. He had no friends, nobody to invite him anywhere or suddenly show up at the mansion.

Well… There was someone once.

Her name was Hanako Kagamine, they went to middle school together. She was quiet, feminine and a fashion disaster most days, but she was always willing to spend time with him. They didn't talk much, content with one another's presence.

They'd met when the teacher paired them up for an assignment; their job being that they had to grow a plant until it flowered. It was odd, but an interesting time. Everyday the pair would go up on the roof to care for their snapdragon sapling. It wasn't until the second week they finally spoke to one another.

"Kojiro-san?" She asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He glanced up from where he was writing the plant's growth on the statis sheet.

"Hm?"

"We should name the plant."

"... Huh?"

She gave him a bright but closed smile. "It's kinda like a baby, isn't it? We're it's parents, raising it until it blossoms!" She explained, "So, we should name it, right?"

Kira mulled over what she said, staring at the budding plant with intent. "A name, huh?..."

"Yeah! A good one."

"Then…" _A good name? A meaningful one?_ "What about Akatsuki?" He offered. Her eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Like 'dawn"? Yeah! Maybe it'll be as pretty as the sunrise." Hanako clasped her hands together. "A new beginning for a new life."

The next week, the plant was thrown off the roof by a group of bullies. It was in midbloom, it's red and white petals crushed by the fall.

The week after that, Hanako's family moved to Shibuya and she was transferred to a new school.

He never did see her again. The next bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Kira bagged his barely-touched lunch and left for the next class. More lessons on stuff he'd just be tutored for later and more people whose faces he didn't remember later, and the final bell had rang.

Normally he'd wait in the gardens whilst Ayatsuri finished up with her club activities. He could always call someone to pick him up, but he liked the peace. In the distance he could hear the music club practicing and the chatter of the sports club who had taken to ice skating today.

Oh, yeah. Ayatsuri had told him to check out some of the clubs today. He didn't really want to, but there wasn't much else to do. The cold was keeping most of the garden critters away and despite his like of the snow, he didn't feel like freezing his butt off here.

 _What clubs are there, anyway?_ Kira hadn't really taken note of any outside of the ones his sister was in. He didn't feel like being bossed around by his sister, so gardening was out of the question. He wasn't musically inclined, so no to the music and choir clubs. Sports? Definitely not. As he thought, he made his way through into the school, passing by classrooms. Occasionally he'd pause outside of a door, watching the activities for a moment before moving on.

Cooking, drama… business? Who did work as a hobby? _Inusuke probably._ His brother was an awkward mess of work and anxiety. Before long he found himself on the third floor, realizing that he'd passed by every club without a second thought. He sighed. Well, he should probably go back and pick one before Ayatsuri nagged at him again-

"Huh?" A vibration through the floor caught his attention. Tuning in, he heard a crowd of laughter coming from behind a door. Wait, there were clubs up here too? Kira glanced at the sign as he approached the door. _Music Room #3?_ But wasn't the music club on the second floor?

Despite himself, he opened the door a crack to peer in. Was it a comedy club? To his surprise, the room was lavishly decorated to look like… Wonderland? What caught his attention were five rather handsome men who were all surrounded by girls- and the occasional male student. What… the hell had he walked into.

Perhaps this wasn't the club for him. He attempted to back out silently, but a hand lashed out to stop him. _Ohgod!_ His face was a stony mask of indifference, but inside his heart was pounding away. Glancing up, he noticed a spectacled, imposing figure dressed in crimson. Upon his head was a beautiful crown. _The… king of hearts, I suppose._

"You're new to the Host Club, I imagine?" His voice was friendly at least, but those cold eyes were something else…

"Host… Club?" Kira couldn't help but frown at that. "Do they allow highschoolers to do such things?"

"I assure you it's not what you think." He replied smoothly. "Here we simply entertain girls, listen to their troubles and give them the attention they desire."

 _Oh… Yeah, no. Still weird._ "What do you get out of it?"

"A fanbase and profits. We host events and sell merchandise. Plus, I'm sure _some_ enjoy the attention." He glanced pointedly at boisterous blond man in the distance who appeared to be dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"Well… Have fun, I suppose." Was all he replied before trying to sneak out again. Unfortunately, the other decided to haul him in by the sleeve.

"Stay for a while. You're Kira Kojiro, are you not?" He pushed up his glasses, causing them to glint ominously. "I'm aware you're not in any clubs yet. Are you hoping to join our's?"

Kira's gaze narrowed as he stared back at him briefly before glancing back at the floor. How could he read him so well? Not to mention know who he was! "Maybe not as a customer but… I suppose?"

"Ah, then a host, perhaps?"

"P-perhaps?..." Honestly, he was just here to kill some time and get his sister off his case.

"In that case, come with me." With that, the man dragged him off into the group. Oh, lord. This was gonna be _fun._

"Who's that you've got there, Kyoya?" The blond from earlier spoke as the pair approached. Kira was unceremoniously pushed forward. He stood there awkwardly in front of the Mad Hatter'd boy and the flock of ladies that surrounded him.

"His name's Kira Kojiro. It appears he wishes to join the Host Club, as a host himself most likely." Explained Kyoya, pushing up his glasses again. "Perhaps you could take him under your wing, Tamaki."

"Kira?"  
"You mean _that_ Kira?"

"The one with all the rumours?"

"Do you know this man, ladies?" Tamaki asked, his head tilted curiously.

"Oh… Not really."

"He's in my class, but I've never spoken to him."

"I've seen him in the gardens…"

One of the girls, a short-haired second year spoke up among them. "Don't you know about the Kojiro's, Tama-kun? They always give their children meaningful names." She explained quietly, "And, well… his name is Kira, so everybody's always gossiping about it."

"Ah, I see…" His expression turned thoughtful as he held his chin. After a moment he clapped his hands together. "Right! I think we could use a new member of the club, however!" He pointed a finger in Kira's face. "You won't be a host!"

"Okay…?"

"At least at first. For now, you shall be our errand boy! It'll be your job to wait tables and make sure that everything is organized." Kira could only stare at him incredulously, eyebrows furrowed. He then turned on his heel and motioned to leave.

"I think I'll join the Black Magic Club instead." Instantly Tamaki screamed at him to wait, fear in his eyes as he grabbed the other's shoulders.

"Hold on! There'll be perks, we swear!"

"Like what?"

It was Kyoya's turn to step in. "For one, as a member of the club you'll be able to travel with us and attend the events we host for free- of course you'll be working at most of these events, but you'll be able to have fun still." He explained, mysteriously pulling out a clipboard from somewhere. "If you do a good enough job as our errand boy, you may be promoted to Host; that in itself has a number of benefits."

"Eh…" Kira wasn't really one for parties. Loud crowds always bothered him and he rarely had fun at these things. Though that was mostly his own fault for being so sulky all the time. _A chance to be a Host, huh?_ Well, he was just here to kill time and get Ayatsuri to leave him alone. It's not the job was very demanding…

"This could be your chance to fix your reputation as well." That caught his attention. "If you show our guests that you are in fact a polite gentleman rather than the sociopath most assume you to be-" _They think I'm a sociopath?_ "-Then word will get out to the other students and their parents. Who knows? Maybe one of the top five families will show interest in you."

He couldn't care less about the opinions of rich families, but if it stopped the rumours then maybe… He could be free to express himself.

Putting on a small smirk, he stared up at the pair. "I'll join."

I hope you enjoyed! This was a more spur of the moment, so I don't have much of an outline for this story. The upload schedule will be sporadic and the pacing… everywhere.


End file.
